Imperfect Scenario
by Blue hills
Summary: AU fic, starts at begining of EOE, It goes better trust me.


My disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Eva (because if I did, the series would have ended different and at some point someone would have 'pantsd' Gendo, and he would have been cool with it) or anything else of much worth, so sueing me really wont get anyone anything, now will it? Anyway I don't want money for my stuff and wont take it if its offered so now that that's settled, enjoy. If this concept is similar to any pre-done works I apologize, I wouldn't do it on purpose.  
  
I know that most people will read the first sentence and reach for the 'back' button on the screen, do me a favor and keep reading, this is an AU fic. I hated this scene in the movie; I figured I could do better. So read on I promise it will be better than EOE. As usual there will be spoilers and my personal theories, and definitely some drama, enjoy.  
  
BH productions  
  
Imperfect Scenario  
  
Chapter 1, Cold  
  
"Its cold in here," Shinji whispered almost too low to hear himself.  
  
This wing of the hospital was for NERV personnel only and was always chilly, as he had learned on many occasions in the past year. Stealing himself as best he could Shinji reached for the handle and glanced at the I.D. plate; Sohyu, Asuka Langly. Last night he had run from this door, not even looking inside, only to find refuge in a waiting room refusing to sleep. He wanted to run now, but couldn't, beyond this door was his last chance, he needed her help.  
  
Stepping in Shinji hazily noted that it was colder inside than in the hallway. The thermometer next to the small bathroom read that it was in the mid-sixties; he didn't care to check the exact number though. His eyes focused on the dull red mass of hair on the pillow before taking a seat in the chair across from the bed, it was uncomfortable like everything else in this hospital. The windows had been closed filling the room with a sterile white light, the only sound was gentle breathing and life monitoring equipment. Over many months Shinji had learned the meaning of the readouts, but it still brought no comfort to him, especially now.  
  
Misato had told him yesterday they had found Asuka, after they had cleaned her up and got her condition stable. She had only told him in passing, he had to get the details from Maya because Ritsuko had been detained, and the medical staff was very uncooperative. Section two agents had found her in a bathtub full of rainwater in a house that was ripped off its foundation by the destruction of unit 00. From where Maya described it; it was probably Hikari's house. They weren't sure how long she had been there but she was severely dehydrated and malnourished, Maya said she had lost a little under eight pounds. When she had run away a week ago Shinji had searched as best he could, school had ended and the only other option was to stay at home and wait for section two to do their job until he met ...Kaworu.  
  
Shinji shuddered and found a strange sense of relief that it was from the cold. Asuka had a thin white sheet draped over her body to protect her from the air conditioning.  
  
It had been several months since the thirteenth angel had attacked, a day he could not forget. When Touji came back minus one arm and a leg and he came back in handcuffs, the nurses' attitudes changed considerably. With the exception of the staff heads everyone here treated Shinji like shit. While they may have disliked him they hated Asuka, her attitude and lack of patience annoyed them to no end. Shinji's fist clenched and unclenched at the thought that they would purposely take advantage of her vulnerability.  
  
Shinji suddenly realized that he had been sitting there for almost an hour and had almost forgotten why he had come here in the first place. The third child stood at a crossroad, while he no longer had the will to live his unnecessary existence, he didn't really know what to do about it. He needed someone or something to push him over the edge...or pull him away from it.  
  
Of all the people he knew Asuka would be the most honest. She was the only one that could help him, he needed her.  
  
With unsteady legs Shinji stood up, finding a headache taking over. Shaking it off he made his way to the bed and began to feel dizzy, the room was spinning and twisting......something was wrong.  
  
"What the hell" he murmured trying to keep his balance.  
  
Shinji got to the bed before the world went black, the last thing he heard was a loud bang.  
  
Author's...well, my rambling:  
  
All right in this fic I am going to do something that is rarely done in Eva fan fiction, it's a surprise but I think it will go over pretty well. Now unless you've been under a rock you have probably heard of the live action Evangelion movie being planned. I ask you the fellow readers of fanfics, if you could choose one fic to become the movie what would it be, give reason. If someone already asked this I'm sorry I haven't been reading a lot lately (been busy finishing this Eva fan art guitar) so sorry if I'm steppin on any toes. Personally I think it's a tossup between 'Step beyond the abyss' (love the plot and real good angels) or 'Heaven and hell' (it feels a lot like real Eva to me, also good angels) 


End file.
